The Sunshine Fairy (Episode)
Summary The team has to help Sunny the Sunshine Fairy get her powers back after Grog the gnome steals her powers. Synopsis Introduction: Catch goes too far One day, Team Umizoomi is playing a three-way game of Catch in the park. However, Bot's Super-Duper-Robo-Throw ends up making the ball go high up in the air. The team finds the ball near an old stone wall covered in ivory. Within the ivory, they find a small door with a picture of a fairy on it. Milli thinks that the door leads to where fairies live. Bot opens the door and it leads to somewhere magical, the beautiful Sunshine Forest. Sunny, The Sunshine Fairy The team is in awe of this magical forest. Nearby, they find a yellow fairy, glowing brightly. They introduce themselves to her and find out her name is Sunny, the Sunshine Fairy. She has the light and power of the Sun. This power gives her the ability to fly, glow, and give life to all of the plant in the forests. The team really admires her powers, but there not the only ones... Stolen Sunshine In the treetops nearby, a purple gnome looks down at Sunny. The gnome is jealous of Sunny's Sunshine Powers, so he pulls out a magic jar and uses it to steal Sunny's powers. Now Sunny can't use her powers and she can't fly either. The team see the gnome getting away with the jar with the Sunshine Powers inside. Sunny points out that his name is Grog and that he lives in the Deep, Dark Swamp. She can't let him get away with her Sunshine powers, so the team decide to help her out. Grumpy Monster Sunny warns that they need to be careful because Sunshine Forest is full of surprises, and most of them are not so good. Bot doesn't take her word and falls off a strange bridge, which isn't really a bridge; it was really the back of a Sea Monster, who's really grumpy. The Sea Monster won't let them pass until they find a way to make him less grumpy. Nearby is a tree filled with berries. Sunny explains that some of those berries make him happy if he eats three Happy Berries. Geo finds a chart on the tree. The chart has two collums, one for what berries make the Sea Monster happy and one for berries that make him grumpy. Sunny has her friends, the Berry Monkeys, climb up the tree and shake it until berries fall down. Geo catches the first berry, a red berry, but the red berry is in the collum with berries that make the Sea Monster grumpy. They don't want to feed him that. The next berry is a green berry, which makes the Sea Monster happy. Using Bot's Robo-Launcher, they launch the berry into his mouth. He soon became happier. Using the chart and with help from the Berry Monkeys, they feed him two more happy berries, pink with a yellow stripe and orange with a purple stripe. The Sea Monster soon got happy and used his back to help them get over the cliff. The Owl Knows Sunny and the team spot Grog nearby, with the jar of Sunshine still in his grabby hands, he runs away with the Sunshine Magic. They chase him, but he's no slow gnome. They end up stuck at a fork in the road. Which path did Grog take? Luckily, two kind and polite owls saw where he went. They said that he went down the path with blue flowers and pink mushrooms. The team figures out the path, and they and Sunny continue to chase. The owls watch them and compliment on how the team figured it out as they sip cups of tea. Big Doors with Pancakes Grog really doesn't want to give the Sunshine Powers back so easily. He closes a giant door on a stone wall. Sunny and the team try to push the door open, but it doesn't even budge. Sunny points out that there's some pancake vines growing on the stone wall, and one of the pancakes is magic. The magic pancake is one the purple vine and has five blueberries on it. Bot finds the magic pancake and eats it. The magic from the pancake makes him grow to the size of a giant. He opens the giant door without breaking a sweat, circuit in his case. The magic soon wears off, and he shrinks back to his normal size. Bot really enjoyed being a giant for a while. Raining Dragon Flowers Grog is still not giving up so easily. He pulls out a bell and rings it, which wakes up the Dragon Flowers. The team finds out that these flowers are called Dragon Flowers because they breathe fire. Milli changes the pattern on her dress to make a water drop pattern. The pattern of water drops puts out the fires in the Dragon Flowers and puts them back to sleep. The little water drops put out the little Dragon Flower, and the big water drops put out the big Dragon Flowers. Soon, Milli puts all of the Dragon Flowers back to sleep. The next and final part of the chase is the Deep, Dark Swamp, Grog's home. Teamwork vs. The Sinking Sludge When the team uses a log cross the mud in the swamp, the log starts to sink in the mud. They manage to make it, but the log is not so lucky as it sinks into the mud. Sunny realizes that the mud isn't really mud; it's Sinking Sludge. If something falls in the Sinking Sludge, it sinks to the bottom and is never seen again. They have to be careful and not step in the Sinking Sludge. Now they have to find Grog. Bot spots Grog going up to his treehouse. Sunny sneaks up on him and tries to grab the Sunshine jar from him, but Grog doesn't give up so easily. The Tug-of-War soon causes the Sunshine Jar to fall in the Sinking Sludge. Now the Sunshine Magic is sinking into the Sinking Sludge. Geo sees that it's not too late to save the magic and grabs a vine which he uses to lasso the jar. He then gets Milli, Bot, and Sunny to help him pull, but the sludge is so strong. Bot finds out they need ten people to pull out the Sunshine Jar, but there's only four of them. Luckily, the two owls from before fly in to help out. Now there's six of them pulling, but it still not enough to pull out the Sunshine Jar. The Berry Monkeys show up to help out. Now there's nine of them, but they just need one more to help. Grog decides to help out since he realizes his mistake. Everybody pulls as hard as they can. Soon, the jar is pulled out of the Sinking Sludge and lands in Sunny's arms. Conclusion: Happiness makes Sunshine Sunny opens up the jar and finally regains her Sunshine Powers. Everyone is very happy for her. Grog apologizes for stealing Sunny's powers. It turns out that he knew it was wrong, and he did it so he could fill the Deep, Dark Swamp with sunshine. Sunny tells him that he should have just asked her and she would have done it anyways. She then makes plant grow like crazy around the swamp and purifies the Sinking Sludge to crystal clear water. Now the Deep, Dark Swamp is no longer the Deep, Dark Swamp; it's now part of the beautiful Sunshine Forest. Grog happily heads into his treehouse. Sunny thanks Team Umizoomi for helping her get her Sunshine Powers back. Team Umizoomi is happy to help as always. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo **Bot *Sunny *Grog *The Grumpy Sea Monster *Berry Monkeys *Other Forest Animals **Birds **Bunnies **Butterflies **Raccoons Locations *Umi City Park *Sunshine Forest Trivia *This is the first episode when a member of Team Umizoomi temporarily grows into a giant size. *This is the second time when Milli uses her Pattern Power against a different pattern, first being The Legend of the Blue Mermaid. *Sunny the Sunshine Fairy is voiced by Laura Osnes, a famous actress who performs on Broadway. *This episode, ironically, appears slightly less saturated than other episodes. *This is the first and only time Geo blushes. *Those forest animals have no relationship but similar characteristics and traits from Disney's Bambi. Skills Math Skills *Observation Skills *Using Clues *Charts *Picture Identification *Patterns *Number Identification *Addition Super Skills *Teamwork and Cooperation *A smile goes a long way *Even a small accident can make the biggest discoveries Song *Sunshine Powers Poll What do you think is the most magical in this of all the episodes? Sunny the Sunshine Fairy The Magic Berry Tree The Magic Pancake Vines The Dragon Flowers The Power of teamwork Quotes *Bot: Okay, Milli. (He starts swinging his arm around super fast) Get ready for my Super-Duper-Robo-Throw! (throws the ball) YAAH! **Milli: (jumps up to catch the ball) *Grunts* **(She doesn't catch the ball because it flies high above her head and lands somewhere else) **Geo: Uh oh. **Bot: Oops! *Nervous chuckle* Little too far. ---- *Milli: Hi there, fairy. My name is Milli. **Geo: (nervously) I'm Geo... **Bot: And I'm Bot. What's your name? **Sunny: The name's Sunny and I'm a Sunshine Fairy. ---- *Bot: It was no 'big' deal! Get it? 'No big deal'? Gallery (Head to The Sunshine Fairy (Episode) /Gallery) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Specials Category:Poll Page Category:Quotes Category:Objects Category:Tools Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Cars Category:Vehicles Category:News Category:Town Category:Songs Category:Animals Category:Locations Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Facts